A number of linear operators, e.g. pushbutton operators, for use with contact blocks to provide electrical switches are shown in the patented art. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,136,868; 4,064,381 and others disclose forms of pushbutton operators. The present invention has the specific advantages over prior art pushbutton operators of simplicity, ease of assembly and minimization of parts. Other advantages of the present invention will appear from the following specification and the accompanying drawings.